<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Some Sun by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447047">Getting Some Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Hot Weather, Living Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather has improved and everyone’s priorities seem to have shifted, especially Nosy's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Some Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Stop! Challenge at getyourwordsout.</p>
<p>Nosy-Verse ficlet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nosy poked its head cautiously out of the French doors. It had been pouring with rain for days, but now the sun was shining, the sky was mostly blue with a few puffy white clouds dotted about, reminding it of the sheep it had met when it first arrived on earth, but most importantly, the wooden decking was practically dry. Going out in the wet was frowned upon because it made Nosy’s underside all cold and soggy, and when it came back indoors again, it left damp trails all over the wooden floors for Ianto to mop up, but there would be no dampness now.</p>
<p>With a hum of approval, Nosy slithered through the door onto the sun-warmed boards, feeling the heat from them even through its thick fur. It fluffed itself up, letting the light breeze through to its skin and gave a deep sigh of contentment before rolling over onto its back, a metre at a time, its head end last of all. The only disadvantage of this upside down position was that it couldn’t see much; its eyes, although on the sides of its head, were nearer the top. That consideration was outweighed by the delight of feeling the sunlight warming its belly. This was almost unheard of luxury after the cold, wet weather they’d all been enduring.</p>
<p>The Fluff was half dozing when it felt vibrations through the decking.</p>
<p>“Ah, so this is where you wandered off to.” Jack sounded amused.</p>
<p>Nosy hummed in agreement, continuing to sun itself. There was no knowing how long the good weather would last so it wanted to make the most of the sunshine while it could.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’ve got the right idea. In fact, I think I might join you.” Jack stretched out on the decking alongside the Fluff. “Mm, this is nice.”</p>
<p>Ianto leant in the doorway, watching his lover and their pet, an amused smile quirking his lips. “Having fun are you?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Jack replied without bothering to open his eyes. “You should try it; you don’t get enough sun, down in the gloomy archives all the time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t spend all my time down there.” Ianto considered the sunbathers for a moment then shrugged. Why not? After the day he’d had it would feel good to be off his feet. Changing into casual clothes and fetching a towel to lay on, he settled himself at Jack’s side. “You do know we’re supposed to be getting dinner, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Jack shrugged and pulled out his phone. “I’ll just order takeaway; enjoying the good weather while we’ve got it is much more important.”</p>
<p>Nosy hummed agreement.</p>
<p>Ianto smiled; he couldn’t argue with them, and quite honestly he didn’t want to. Lying here in the warm sunlight was sheer bliss.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>